Beautiful Mind
by BloodyCrystal
Summary: 150 word drabbles. Covering any and all topics, by myriad characters. Rating for safety.
1. Brother

**BloodyCrystal: **Hey! I've decided to do a bunch of 150-word character introspections, simply because my younger sister inspired me. So, thanks to her, I'm doing characters from here and talking about them. I'm doing several others for different areas, so if you like these, please feel free to drop me a line/review, and check out my others. Oh, and don't forget enjoying to guess which character is being talked about (although I really don't think it's that hard).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

* * *

Brother

* * *

He didn't hate the mutt; far to the contrary, in fact. Why else would he spend so much time on a half-breed? He was training the pup, obviously. Otherwise, his half-brother would be dead and the Tetsusaiga would be his. He didn't even really want the sword anymore.

He wasn't about to lie, and claim that he had never wanted his father's sword, but it wasn't an all-consuming passion anymore. Not now that he had Tokijin, made from the fang of Goshinki that had shattered his father's blade. Although the new Tetsusaiga was supposed to be more powerful, he doubted it, forged from the half-breed's fang.

Tetsusaiga just wasn't worth what it once had been, not now that it had been contaminated by the half-ling. True, he didn't despise the pup.

But that didn't mean his views on half-breeds in general, and this one in particular, had changed at all.


	2. Philosophy

**BloodyCrystal:** And here's the second.

* * *

Philosophy

* * *

She had simply needed to. There was no other way to describe her actions regarding the other priestess. It was like an itch for her, and the only way to soothe it was to go out and help others. The other priestess had needed help, and she had offered it, no strings attached. No matter what the other thought.

Everyone in the world always tried to do what made them happy. That didn't mean it was right, but it made them happy. The way artists, real ones, would create works of art because it made them feel good. Even mass murderers did it because it made them complete. She was called altruistic for helping others, but she only did it because it made her whole. She was just as bad as everyone else who fulfilled their own gains.

She was just like a serial killer who loved what they did.


	3. Taint

**BloodyCrystal:** Number three, my first real "evil-doer" introspection (I don't really count the one for my Xiaolin Showdown drabble collection, **Me, Myself, and I**.

* * *

Taint

* * *

Sin was such a decidedly beautiful thing, he mused, watching Kikyou in Kanna's mirror. _He_ didn't love her, and yet he found her to be beautiful. It must have been the corruption that he had originally caused to fester in her heart. But, although he had begun the taint, she had been the one to allow its continued growth.

He understood the truth of sin only too well. If one did not choose the corruption, then it wasn't true corruption, which he had chosen while still human. It simply made watching the tainting of others more enjoyable.

Listening to people claim they were pure, while he watched them choose to taint themselves further, was delicious. He did so enjoy helping the corruption, but it was far more entertaining watching it occur while friends and family watched. Such passionate drama!

Sin was addictive, and he loved watching others learn to crave.


	4. Duty

**BloodyCrystal:** Number 4, in a possibility of what happens after Kagome goes home when the jewel is complete. Obviously enough, AU since I'm surethe actual endingwas much happier.

* * *

Duty

* * *

It was so very cold. Freezing so much so that she could see her breath. But she didn't—no, _couldn't bring_ herself to care. If she died, she would see them again, be with them in the Land of Dead. Knowing her luck, she wouldn't freeze to death. And that would mean failing her duties, and she had learned, oh how she had learned, how very important her duties were.

And they would not be happy to see her, knowing that she had forsaken her duties for her happiness. That was where the other had faltered. And she could not, would not, fail. Not after all they had been through. That would be betraying their memories, and she would forever hate herself if she did that. They might forgive her, but she would never be able to forgive herself.

She turned away from the bridge, towards loneliness—and ever-present duty.


	5. Bruise

**Notes:** So I finally got some inspiration for this collection again, although it's a repeat character. Nonetheless, please enjoy.

**Bruise**

She has learned how to hide them now, covered up with the magic of make-up. It takes different amounts depending on how healed the bruise is, something she can only tell by the differing colors that spread across her skin. Purple and blue mark newer, less-healed injuries, and she is careful to use the most make-up and most care for those dark ones. Green and yellow are mostly healed spots that speckle the areas between blue and purple, but those are tough in their own way, trying to blend in with her skin and make her forget to cover them up.

Smiling as she closes her make-up bag, she tucks it into her school bag for touch-up work as needed. One hand heading to her necklace in an unconscious gesture, she heads down the stairs, toes her shoes on and heads off to a day of the mundane.


End file.
